Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About
by twinklestar13
Summary: Kensi and Deeks lemon. I DO NOT OWN NCIS LA OR THOMPSON SQUARE'S EVERYTHING I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT. May become a multi-shot, don't know yet. Enjoy :)
1. Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

After a hard case that started with two dead marines and finished with a shoot out in an abandoned warehouse, the team had decided that drinks and a night of relaxing were in order. They decided to meet in a club after they had gone home to change. The night found Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell out at Club Edison with a round of shots in front of them and a heavy beat in the back ground.

"To another case solved." Callen said, raising his shot glass before downing the shot, the others followed suit and Deeks waved for another round to be bought over. Several rounds later Kensi got up.

"I'm gonna go dance, Nell you want to come?" Kensi asked the other female, Nell nodded and they walked onto the dance floor, getting lost in the sea of people. Deeks kept his eyes on his partner, not noticing Callen's eyes on him. Callen nudged Sam and pointed to Deeks.

"He can't keep his eyes off her." Callen muttered to Sam.

"Neither can half the guys in here." Sam muttered back, taking a sip of his drink. He was right, half the men in the club were eyeing Kensi up and Callen couldn't really blame them. Kensi was sporting a pair of jeans that looked painted on, on her feet were a pair of 'fuck me' heels and her top looked like the only thing holding it up was sheer will power. No he definitely didn't blame any guy for not being able to take their eyes off the female agent.

_Baby you've always had a one track mind_

_So what you're saying ain't no surprise_

_What may come as a shock to you_

_Is that I'm having all those little thoughts too yea_

Kensi could feel the eyes on her, but the pair that seem to burn right to her core was those of Deeks. The scruffy detective was certainly looking good tonight; jeans that hugged his ass in such a way that Kensi wanted to reach out and grab hold, with a shirt that hugged his chest, showing off his surfer's body. When Callen had suggested that they went out for drinks after they had closed their latest case, she was all for it. Nell and her lost themselves in the music, ignoring the guys who were trying to get their attention.

Twenty minutes later Kensi, tugged on Nell's arm.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Kensi shouted over the music, Nell nodded and they made their way over to the bar.

"Hi beautiful, what' your name?" Kensi heard someone say into her ear.

"Not interested." Kensi said, stepping away form the guy.

"Where's your manners beautiful?" The guy asked, placing his hand on her ass.

"Same place as yours, seeing as I can feel your hand on my ass." Kensi said, grabbing hold of his arm and removing his hand. Nell rolled her eyes at the guy, he clearly had had too much to drink and thought that he was really smooth. The guy tried again and Nell saw that Kensi was getting mad, Nell pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Callen.

**"Trouble at the bar. Come quick."**

Callen felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he read the text Nell had sent him.

"We got trouble at the bar. One of us has to go before something happens." He said out loud, looking at Sam and Deeks, Deeks stood up.

"I'll go, anyone want a drink while I'm there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll have another." Sam said, Callen nodded and Eric shook his head seeing as he still had half his drink left. Deeks walked towards the bar, keeping an eye out for Nell and Kensi.

"He's her knight in scruffy armor." Sam said smirking.

Deeks spotted Nell and Kensi at the bar and made his way over to them. As he got closer he noticed some guy hitting on Kensi and began to get angry, he then saw that Kensi was trying to blow the guy off but the guy was too drunk to realize just how mad Kensi was getting. He got into earshot and heard what the guy was saying to Kensi.

"Come on beautiful, I know you want to come with me. I can show you a good time."

"I think I'll pass thanks. I have a feeling we have different ideas on a good time." Kensi said. Deeks came up to them and draped an arm around Kensi's shoulders. Kensi tensed momentarily as she felt the arm, but relaxed when she realized it was Deeks. The guy who was chatting her up saw the arm as well and turned to Deeks.

"What are you doing?" He slurred, eyeing Deeks up. Deeks ignored him and turned towards Kensi and Nell.

"Hey Fern, Nell we were wondering where you guys got to." Deeks said, earning himself an eye-roll from Kensi at the use of the nickname.

"We were just getting some drinks Marty then coming back to the table." Kensi said, snuggling into Deeks side slightly. The guy who had been trying to chat Kensi up got tired of being ignored.

"Listen mate, why don't you go find your own girl and leave this one alone. I was just about to take her home with me." The guy said, making all three turn towards him.

"Excuse me, you were going to do no such thing." Kensi said. "Anyway, why would I want to go home with you when I can have a real man like my Marty?" Deeks looked slightly shocked at what Kensi had said, but recovered quickly and pulled Kensi in front of him, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend. You're nothing but a little dick tease!" The guy shouted.

"Hey, a little respect please!" Deeks shouted at the same time Kensi said.

"I may be a lot of things but I'm not a tease." Kensi turned away from the drunk guy, forcing Deeks to turn as well as his arms were still around her waist.

"Can we get our drinks now?" Nell asked, smiling at the way that Kensi stood quite happily in Deeks arms, Kensi nodded and Deeks caught the attention of a bar tender.

"Can we have two beers, a jack and coke," Deeks paused and looked at Nell and Kensi.

"A vodka and cranberry." Nell said.

"And a sex on the beach." Kensi added, Deeks swallowed as he heard Kensi order. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and handed over some money to the bar tender.

"I didn't know you liked sex on the beach Kensi." Nell said, aware of Deeks reaction when Kensi had ordered.

"Yeah, it makes a change from the normal." Kensi replied, an evil glint in her eye.

"I've never had it." Nell said smirking at Kensi.

"Oh you should, it's amazing." Kensi replied, trying to not laugh. Deeks listened to their conversation as they waited for their drinks. He tried to keep his thoughts on safe things; the morning surf report, the paper work waiting for them tomorrow at work, anything but the mental images of Kensi having sex on the beach.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

Kensi was all to aware of Deeks reaction to her and Nell's conversation, but just smiled, her thoughts were playing a movie of her and Deeks on a beach, he was slowly kissing down her throat, one hand on her waist, the other cupping her breast. Kensi wiggled her hips, trying to lessen the slow throb of her sex, she inadvertently wiggled her hips into Deeks groin, eliciting a low groan from her partner. Nell watched the two agents with interest and smirked when she heard Deeks groan, she turned back to the bar as the bar tender returned with their drinks on a tray.

"Come on guys, our drinks are here." Nell said, breaking both Kensi and Deeks out of their trances.

"Um, I'll meet you back at the table." Deeks said, releasing Kensi and turing towards the toilets. Nell smirked at Kensi as she grabbed the tray of drinks and made her way to the table.

"What did you do that made Deeks groan?" She asked as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"I might have, kinda, wiggled my hips." Kensi said, blushing slightly, Nell laughed.

"You do know he hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night." Nell said turning to look at Kensi, Kensi nodded.

"Come on, Callen and Sam are probably wondering where we are." Kensi said, Nell rolled her eyes but started towards their table again.

"What took you guys so long and where's Deeks?" Callen asked as Kensi and Nell sat down at the table.

"The bar was busy and Deeks went to the bathroom, he should be here soon." Nell said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What was the trouble at the bar?" Eric asked.

"Some drunk guy was hitting on Kensi." Nell said with a smile.

"And didn't get the hint that I wasn't interested." Kensi added with an eye-roll.

"Ooh, that could have been fatal for him." Sam said with a grin.

"It almost was, if Deeks hadn't shown up when he did." Nell replied with a matching grin.

"So he really was a knight in scruffy armor." Callen said grinning at Kensi.

"I could have handled it." Kensi muttered.

"Yeah, but with or without hurting the guy?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a minute." Kensi said, getting up and walking to the bathrooms. Deeks was just coming out of the gents when Kensi walked by, without pausing she grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner.

"What?" Deeks asked, confused by the action.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the rescue." Kensi said.

"Anytime Fern." Deeks replied with his trademark lopsided grin.

"Shut up Deeks." Kensi said, trying to sound mad.

"Make me." Deeks said, aware that his head was getting closure to Kensi's. Kensi tried to figure out what was happening as her head closed the little distance left between their heads. Soon she felt Deeks lips pressing against hers, she slowly opened her mouth and darted her tongue out, licking Deeks bottom lip. Deeks captured Kensi's bottom lip between his and bite it softly, seeking permission to deepen the kiss, Kensi granted it immediately and couldn't hold back a moan as Deeks deepen the kiss. Deeks, using Kensi's lapse in concentration, turned them around so Kensi was pushed up against the wall he had just been leaning on, he wrapped one arm around her waist as his other hand trailed up her thigh. Kensi reached her hands out and twisted them into Deeks hair, grinding her hips into his. They broke for air and Deeks laid his forehead on hers.

"You wanna get out of here?" Deeks whispered.

"Uh huh, but lets go and finish our drinks first." Kensi whispered back, untangling her fingers from Deeks hair.

"Good idea, I could use a drink after that." Deeks said, releasing Kensi for the second time that night, silently hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

"I'll meet up back at the table." Kensi said and walked away from Deeks, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Deeks shook his head as he made his way back to the table. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed he partner and she hadn't punch him.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked as Deeks sat down at the table.

"Nothing, but I'm thinking off heading after this drink." Deeks replied, taking a mouthful of his drink, hoping that Sam would drop the subject.

"I think we should all head out after this drink. Hetty will be majorly pissed if we all turn up to work tomorrow hung over and/or really tired." Nell said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Callen said.

"Who's right about what?" Kensi asked as she sat down again.

"Nell's right about leaving after this drink." Sam said.

"Sounds good." Kensi said, taking a sip of her drink.

About ten minutes later they were all gathering jackets and checking to make sure they had everything before making their way out of the club.

"Who's going with who?" Nell said as they stood on the sidewalk.

"I can take Kensi home, then drive to mine and I'll pick her up tomorrow." Deeks said, supporting a slightly tipsy Kensi.

"Ok, well Sam picked me up, so he's dropping me off before he heads home. You want a lift Nell?" Callen said.

"No, I'll catch a cab. I live in the opposite direction of either you or Sam." Nell replied.

"Can I share that cab with you Nell?" Eric asked, Nell nodded and they started walking down the street to hail a cab. Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi all walked in the direction of the car park, before splitting up Sam and Callen walking to the Challenger and driving off, while Kensi and Deeks walked to the Cadillac.

_Baby since you and me are on the same page_

_Let's do something 'bout it, what do you say, ay?_

Kensi didn't waste anytime when they got to the car. She leaned over and kissed Deeks hard. Deeks returned the kiss with equal vigor, pushing Kensi against the car. He pulled away and began to kiss down Kensi's throat.

"Who's place Deeks?" Kensi mumbles, trying to keep some of her sense or she was going to rip his clothes of were they were standing.

"Mine. It's closer." Deeks mutters against her skin. Kensi pushes him away and climbs into the car. Deeks quickly walks around and gets in behind the wheel before peeling out of the car park and heading towards his apartment. Ten minutes later Deeks parks the Cadillac outside his apartment and jumps out, shutting the door behind him he walks round to help Kensi out of her side. As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk, Kensi pulls him towards his door, Deeks allowed himself to be pulled along while he fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket. As soon as they reached the door, Deeks had the key in and was quickly unlocking and opening the door. He pulled Kensi through, pushing her against the wall, shutting the door behind them.

Kensi let out a gasp as she hit the wall and pulled Deeks towards her. Attaching her lips to his, she tugged at his shirt, trying to unbutton it and pull it off at the same time, growing impatient she ripped the shirt opened and pushed it down his arms. Deeks let the shirt fall off to the floor before reaching to unclip Kensi's shirt and throw it over his shoulder, once he had got rid of the shirt he attached his lips to one of Kensi's nipple, making Kensi throw her head back and arch her back in delight.

"God Deeks." Kensi moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Deeks slid his hands down to her thighs and picked her up, Kensi instantly wrapped her legs around Deeks waist and ground down on his growing erection. Deeks moaned around Kensi's nipple, making sure that he had a good grip on her ass he carried her through his apartment to his bed. Letting go of her nipple he dropped her onto his bed. Once Kensi had settled on his bed, he kissed the valley between her breasts as his hands worked on the button and fly of her jeans. Succeeding in opening them, he slowly kissed his way down to her belly button, pushing the jeans down as he went. Once they reached her ankles he pulled them off and took in the sight of his near naked partner lying on his bed. Kensi looked up at Deeks with lust filled eyes and ran a hand down her body, briefly cupping a breast before making her way down to the v of her thighs, Deeks swallowed quickly and climbed onto the bed above Kensi.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

Deeks kissed Kensi with all the emotions that had been building up since the beginning of their partnership. His fingers made their way to her pantie covered sex and rubbed slowly along the length of it. Kensi moaned into Deeks mouth and rolled her hips into Deeks' rubbing fingers. Deeks tired of feeling Kensi through the panties pushed them aside and plunged two fingers into her hot and wet pussy. Kensi let out a loud moan as she felt Deeks fingers enter her, she ground down on them and pulled Deeks head towards hers. She caught his lips in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless, as she broke the kiss she rolled them over and began kissing down his jawline and along his neck, adding gentle sucks and the occasional lick as she went. Deeks mind was going into overdrive as he felt Kensi kiss along his neck, all the blood in his body seem to disappear into his dick and it became painfully hard, still trapped in his jeans. Kensi slowly made her way down Deeks chest.

"Kens, stop teasing. Please." Deeks said through gritted teeth. Kensi smirked at him as her hands made their way to his belt and fly, undoing them quickly, she pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips and pulled them to his ankles where Deeks kicked them off. Kensi smiled when she looked at Deeks, at a teasingly slow pace she lowered her lips around the head of Deeks' erection. Deeks let out a groan when he felt his partner's lips around the head of his dick, Kensi swirled her tongue around Deeks' head and began to take more of him in her mouth, smiling around it when she heard Deeks emit another moan. Before she could take any more, she felt Deeks' hands pulling her off him and up his body.

"I can't take much more. Not tonight anyway." Deeks whispered in her ear.

"And what makes you think there's going to be a repeat performance Shaggy?" Kensi whispered back, Deeks' answer was to roll them so Kensi was trapped between Deeks and his bed. Kissing Kensi deeply, Deeks lined himself up with her opening, slowly he thrust into her. Kensi broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt Deeks slowly enter her, Deeks pulled out just as slowly until only his head was in her and thrust back in faster than before, he continued this pattern until Kensi was gripping Deeks shoulder so hard he knew that he would have bruises later.

"Faster Marty." Kensi muttered, wrapping her legs around Deeks' waist and lifting her hips slightly. Deeks was only to happy to oblige and thrust in faster. Kensi could feel her orgasm building and pulled Deeks lips towards her, kissing him deeply they fought for dominance.

"God Marty." Kensi whispered against Deeks mouth, she felt her orgasm start and bit down on Deeks shoulder. Deeks could feel Kensi's pussy clenching around his dick and know he wouldn't be able to hold back, he thrust in once, twice, three more times and let go. He grunted as he let go and rode his own orgasm to it's finish. Once he had finished he smiled at Kensi and captured her lips in another long and passionate kiss.

"God, that was better than I imagined." Deeks said, pulling out and rolling off of Kensi, he pulled her tight against him and pulled his sheets over them both.

"You were amazing." Kensi said, snuggling into Deeks side.

"Did Kensi Blye just call me amazing?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head Shaggy." Kensi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Too late." Deeks whispered against her hair. "Now we really need some sleep Fern, we have work in the morning."

"Night Marty, sweet dreams." Kensi muttered closing her eyes and letting Deeks' heartbeat lull her to sleep.

"Night Princess." Deeks replied, smiling as he fell asleep knowing that his dreams would be even sweeter than normal.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_


	2. Author's Note

To anyone who wants another installment of "Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About",

If any of you want another chapter PM me a song title and if I can think of a story to go along with it I'll write and credit you for the song pick.

twinklestar13


End file.
